Perfection isn't Perfect
by minute
Summary: Anne, a firery 12 yearold runs off from her satalite home. Leaving behind her caring robot (Lance) and her father (JT Laser). Please R&R. First fanfic actually about JT and Lance.
1. Daily Nothingness

Disclaimer: Well if I owned Time Squad, why would I take it off air? So therefore, I don't own Time Squad, but I do own the character Anne. But yeah so anyway, this is my story, please R&R, but please go easy, this is my first fanfic.  
  
Chp. 1 - Daily Nothingness  
  
"Look!" Anne screamed from the breakfast nook to an ignoring father who was just walking out of the kitchen at the moment. Anne a 12 year old girl with light blonde hair stormed out of the kitchen into the living room in search of her father only finding the room vacant.  
  
"I don't care how much you love her!" she yelled, calling to the other rooms of the near empty satellite that she, her father, and a robot, Lance, lived on. Boy, she despised her father being so arrogant at times. 'How could you just walk out on your own daughter like that?' Anne thought angrily. 'Humph,' she continued to think, "well your so called 100% efficiency satellite and squad wouldn't be working so well if I weren't here to be keeping this "top of the line" satellite a float- or well at least in orbit.' Ending in mock thought Anne turned, having her back to the rest of the room, and rolled her eyes still thinking though this time out loud, "Why am I getting so worked up like this? I mean it's not like he'll marry Ms. Sternwell, and it's not like I don't have this argument with dad every day, but for once can't he just let her go and stop thinking about her?"  
  
Of course being still mad, Anne didn't realize she had company in the living room.  
  
From behind her came a voice,  
  
"Now Anne-  
  
"Ah!" Anne had half yelled by being startled, then sighed a quick sigh of relief and continued, "Honestly Lance, you shouldn't scare people like that."  
  
The red mouth Lance had turned to a smile and he laughed a little, shaking his head.  
  
"I know your dad can seem aggravating to you, Anne, but you shouldn't let it get to you..."  
  
Not hearing the rest of what he said, Anne though 'Yeah well it does get to me, I try to let it just go by, but it's not the same without mom anymore.'  
  
Lance continued, ".therefore, I understand how you feel, Anne," he put a hand on her shoulder, "You know that right? Anne?"  
  
Realizing she was being talked to, Anne answered a quick respond, "Oh yeah of course Lance, I know."  
  
Lance smiled, fully aware that Anne had not heard a word he said, he jokingly replied in disbelief, "Sure Anne." He placed a metal, black, hand on her head and messed up her blonde hair.  
  
"Lance!" Anne said in annoyance, "You know I'm too old for that now." She wrinkled up her nose.  
  
Lance laughed again, "But you've never been quick enough Anne."  
  
Anne kept pouting and fixed her hair into her traditional pony tail, then smiled, as Lance headed for the Study, where Anne knew she could always find him sitting there, making new plans for the worst case mission scenarios, working on seemingly endless math equations, or simple just reading one of the thousands of books on the satellite. "Knowing him," Anne said to herself, "he's read all of them a thousand and one times." She shook her head in mock sympathy, yawned and looked at her watch.  
  
Anne stretched with tiredness for; it was already late at night 11:42 pm, the time that read on her watch. Anne walked to her room which was never to be opened by anyone else but her, who else knew the combination to get into her room in the first place? Once at her door Anne could scarcely read the numbers she was tired from the past couple days what with training to be the "best squad student". Anne hadn't realized until now how tired she really was, though with luck she pressed "1-0-3-4" in to the number pad to the right of her door and with a "swish" the door opened revealing her room, a smaller room than the living room with a nice sofa/bed, a mini refrigerator, a dresser, and finally her desk with her TV, CD player on top. Her floor was what she loved most, it was burgundy. Her walls were plain white, walls with posters of other Time Squad units.  
  
Anne plopped down on her sofa, and stretched out, looking at her posters. 'Why,' she thought, 'do I have to work harder than all the other squad students in training who have normal parents that don't pressure their kid?' Anne answered her own question just by looking at a poster of her dad on the wall and she thought out loud in a mocking way, "Because not every kid has JT Laser for a father." She yawned and fell asleep soon afterwards. 


	2. Barely Off the Hook

I'm trying to write a chapter or at least a half a chapter a night and I still have to kind of get the end of the story down or at least some ideas down before I can post the next chapter, and by the way, I'm horrible at long chapters. The next one will be really short, only for suspense purposes though. This one was really short too I suppose, and I'm not good at suspense endings of chapters, only in the next one. kind of.  
  
Anne: Umm, minute, the story?  
  
Oh! Right, I'm as day dreamy as you are, Anne.  
  
Chp. 2 - Barely Off the Hook  
  
Anne woke up to the smell of fresh bacon and eggs. She signed to herself and took in the moment of silence. Of course, only being broken by a voice from a couple feet behind her door,  
  
"Anne? You're late!" Called her father "You need to get ready for training today."  
  
Anne groaned at the sound of her father's nagging voice and she reluctantly sat up in bed and stretched and thought of the day ahead 'Why,' she kept thinking, 'why again, do I have to do this?'  
  
Being still groggy, Anne yawned and rubbed her eyes, then got out of bed. She managed to type the numbers into her number pad again, "1-0-3-4", making the door opened with a "swoosh". Anne walked through the door way causing a quick buzz sound as she walked through and instantly on the other side Anne was dressed in her regular uniform for training, with her hair pulled back into a high pony-tail, like always.  
  
Sleepily Anne made it to the kitchen as the bacon and eggs smell grew. When she entered she saw Lance near the stove which had a skillet sizzling on top, with scrambled eggs in it for breakfast. Anne shook her head in mock sympathy,  
  
'How can anyone actually enjoy cooking?' Anne thought as she turned and walked to the kitchen table, a small red one with three "parlor like" seats, also where her father was reading the paper across from her, and had not looked up from the paper until Anne had sat down.  
  
"So have you studied all the Time Squad mottos for today's test?" asked JT, obviously intending for a "Yes" answer.  
  
Anne sat their, not completely thinking of what her father said, she took in the moment again. The soft sizzle of the scrambled eggs, the wholesome smell of the bacon, and finally the slight clang of the plate, that was placed in front of her by Lance with her breakfast on it.  
  
"Anne?" her father said, sounding a bit annoyed with her not listening.  
  
"Oh, um yeah dad, sure I know them. Lance helped me study a bit last night." Immediately Anne shot a wink at Lance, who caught the pick up there. Anne had started eating in hope not to be caught with another question.  
  
"Well Lance, did she do well on knowing all the mottos?" JT asked Lance, once again, intending on a positive answer.  
  
Lance faced them from putting the skillet in the dish washer and smiled. "Of course she knew them; she's your daughter, after all." Lance had responded.  
  
JT smiled, now by the door of the kitchen leading to the hall, "I'm going to go set the transporter's coordinates for your class, Anne. I expect you leaving for it soon."  
  
Anne had finished eating by now, and said responding, trying to sound cheerful, "Okay dad I'll go get my phasers and leave in a couple minutes."  
  
Both Anne and her father left the kitchen though went separate ways down the hallway, though Anne had stayed just outside the kitchen door. As Lance had gotten both their plates and started cleaning them and putting them in the dishwasher, Anne had snuck in the kitchen. Turning around and not expecting to see Anne there, Lance jumped slightly.  
  
Anne laughed, "I suppose I shouldn't sneak up on robots like that, huh?"  
  
Lance rolled his eyes, "I thought you had to get your phasers packed for class."  
  
"Their already packed," Anne said grinning slightly, then continued, "But, thanks."  
  
Lance tried to look confused, "For what?" he responded.  
  
Anne smiled, "You and I both know, dad would have been really angry with me if he knew the truth that I didn't study."  
  
Lance shook his head, "Anne, you must have gone insane. I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Walking out of the kitchen Anne sighed, "Sure you don't Lance," she said and then repeated sarcastically, "sure you don't." 


	3. Aloha!

Minute: Aloha! This is Chapter 3, hey I'm getting good at posting chapters. Here it is, and again I don't own Time Squad cause you know if I did like I said, I WOULDN'T CANCEL IT. Anyhoo, here's chapter 3, enjoy!  
  
Anne: Yay!  
  
Chp. 3 Aloha!  
  
Just now walking out of the kitchen Anne sighed.  
  
'Ok fun, going to school, again' thought Anne, groaning, however, she stopped in the hallway and started to think more, 'Hmm,' she kept thinking, 'what if I could some how play hooky?'  
  
Anne sat in a nearby chair thinking of what she would do when finally it hit her. 'I've got it, I'll take dad's watch, it needs to be tested anyhow.'  
  
Her fathers watch was a new line of watches that included time travel and transportation.  
  
Anne kept thinking; as she shifted her weight to her other leg. 'Ok well now I actually have to plan this, but I have to be quick, Dad expects me gone soon. Ok now where would I go? Hmm, Lance has taught me a number of coordinates, such as Cannon Beach in Oregon, but that seems not to exciting, hmm there is Egypt, nah too dusty. Hmm...' Anne thought of just about every place she loved but none seemed right somehow she knew her father and Lance would find her anyhow, 'Oh the perfect place, Hawaii, even though it's popular it's the last place my dad would want to be, and I bet the last place he would ever think to look.'  
  
Anne suddenly thought of another factor, 'I must get the watch, especially before Lance walks into the study.'  
  
With this Anne started a fast pace walk to the study where she entered a large room and was almost entirely surrounded by mahogany wood bookcases, it had the power, at times, to make you feel intimidated, however, Anne was focused on finding a rather small box. "Ah, there it is." Anne said to herself spotting a small box on the shelf of a bookcase to the left. Anne quickly snatched the box from the shelf and placed it in her sack.  
  
Anne then headed for the transporter, cautiously looking every direction to see if her father or Lance would see her, 'Coast clear' and thought to herself. She dashed sort of quickly to the transporter typing in new numbers the ones set for Hawaii she knew from actually listening to Lance a couple times.  
  
+KERPOW+  
  
Anne, now on a vacant white sands beach in Hawaii took off her sack and took a deep breath of sweet fragranced air. 'So familiar, just how mom liked it, I wonder how she is now, or where she is for that matter.' Anne thought and shook her head, 'but I'm here and I have an hour just to have fun.'  
  
Off in the distance that was at the same time was near enough so you could hear it, drums and other Hawaiian instruments played the familiar Hawaiian sound of "Aloha Oye".  
  
Anne chuckled to herself thinking of another Time Squad unit robot, XJ5, "Ah, so now where have I heard that song before?" Anne said to herself jokingly with sarcasm and laughed again. She turned and was greeted with warm sun on her face.  
  
"I have to do this more often, this beats classes and quizzes any day." Anne closed her eyes once more and smelled the Hawaiian air, when the moment was broken by fierce yelling a small distance away.  
  
"How can I make you a burger when we're on vacation!!? Besides why would I want to!? I'm on vacation." a familiar whiney voice that had its own distinct tone to it, a robot's tone.  
  
Of course, Anne couldn't hear the exact words and did hear the voice perfectly, but rather she was agitated and moved away from the voices. However she would soon find herself just about meeting the voices that were close.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Anne kept walking along for a couple more yards from the previous fifteen or so she had just walked and decided she wanted an adventure she turn and started walking into a semi forest of palm trees and other exotic plants and shrubs of the Hawaiian island that right now Anne didn't know which one she was on. Apparently Anne headed in the wrong direction because the quarreling voices seemed to be getting louder and closer. Finally, it hit Anne with one phrase.  
  
"How come you can't make a simple burger when you're able to make some tropical fancy-smanchy cookin', I just want a burger, Lare!" A man said with an aggravated low voice.  
  
Anne's eyes widened with surprise and some fear. 'How can they be exactly, this spot, here?!' Anne's mind was rushing through thoughts, but finally they settled down, "Their here?" Anne said to herself quietly in a not as happy tone, sort of annoyed, 'Wait,' Anne thought, 'where's Otto?' 


End file.
